


Flat Earth

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, humor fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: The group is shocked to learn something new about Keith.





	Flat Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“What… did you just say?”

Pidge’s tone was cold. Lance and Hunk sat on both her sides staring on in shock.

Keith shrugged.

“What? That the earth is flat?”

The three stared at him.

“Well it is.”

“But,” Hnk started. “You were in the garrison. A SPACE program.”

“So?”

“So?! So how can you say the earth is flat?”

Keith shrugged again.

“Because it is?”

Pidge took in a sharp breath.

“I… I don’t… You were the garrisons  _ top student pilot _ . You could have had to pass all kinds of tests. How can you… How COULD you… IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!”

“Why wouldn’t it make sense? Honestly I don’t get what you’re freaking out about.”

“Okay, okay.” Hunk took a deep breath. “We’ll just have to explain it to him.”

“Explain what?”

Lance growled. 

“The earth isn’t FLAT Keith. It’s ROUND.”

There was a pause.

“No it’s not.”

“YES, IT IS!”

Keith scoffed. “Give me ONE reason to think the earth is round.”

“I-I don’t-” Lance flubbed. “It just IS!”

He turned to his friends.

“Help me out here!”

“It’s a mathematically proven fact.” Hunk spoke frustratingly. “There are  **pictures** !”

“That’s not  _ evidence _ .” Keith argued. “Anybody can fake that stuff.”

“We SAW the earth was round!” Lance’s voice cracked. “When we were flying away with the blue lion!”

“I didn’t see it.”

Lance stared at him before screaming.

“We fly giant robot space lions.” PIdge sounded broken. “And YOU think the world is flat.”

“I STILL say the earth is flat.”

“Yep,” Hunk slapped his knees. “I can’t do this. Someone get Shiro.”

“Shiro thinks the world is flat tool”

They all stopped and stared at him in horror.

It was then that Shiro decided to walk into the room.

“SHIRO THE EARTH ISN’T FLAT RIGHT?!”

Shiro stopped and stared at them as they stared at him with expressions ranging from anger to desperation to anxiety. He glanced at Keith who stared back at him with a knowing smile before smiling himself and giving the others a half shrug.

“Of course it is.”

As Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exploded Keith struggled to contain his laughter and decided that Pidge had been right.

Pranks WERE a lot of fun.


End file.
